


now that she's back in the atmosphere

by how_to_sit_gay



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I have very strong Feelings about Yaz in that tardis okay, idiots to lovers, post Revolution of the Daleks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_to_sit_gay/pseuds/how_to_sit_gay
Summary: Imagine Yaz forming a bond with the other TARDIS in the meantime.Imagine Yaz getting to keep and learning to fly her.Imagine the Doctor and Yaz having two TARDISes at their disposal.Imagine thechaosOr aswretcheddykeput it: they'd be like couples with matching subarusA collection of 200 words-or-less dialogue drabbles with our favourite TARDIS-duo
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this happens when it's braincell ping pong day on the tsuranga server

“Wha--”

“Wait, Doctor--”

“I- what- is that… please don’t tell me this is--”

“Doctor! Stop and breathe for a sec here, alright? It’s the TARDIS you sent us back with, not yours.”

“But it looks like--”

“Yeah, well… I kinda managed to persuade her to replicate the design cos I was feeling summat homesick, if y’wanna call it that. Oh, don’t look at me like that now!”

“Like what?”

“Like… like, dunno, like. I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen so many emotions in your eyes and it’s overwhelming me to be honest, so help me out here please.”

“Let’s just say I’m proper relieved ‘n proper proud.”

“Um, okay.”

“Yaz, c’mon, play along! Ask me why!”

“ _Fine._ Why?”

“Cos for a second I was absolutely worried that the Chameleon Circuit had somehow been fixed and I wouldn’t get the police box exterior back ever again, I’ve grown super fond of it, y’know. An’ then I’m proud of you, of course! Y’managed to form a real bond with a TARDIS just like that, that’s unheard of for a species with barely any telepathic abilities. Dunno how y’did that but it’s brilliant!”

“Um, thanks, I guess.”

“Yaz… are you blushing?”

“No.”

____

“Have y’tried flying her yet?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“Well… let’s just say I got stuck in the ‘trying’ stage.”

“I know I probably shouldn’t even suggest it, bu’... want me to teach ya?”

“...”

“No no no no why’re you crying, Yaz? Did I say something wrong again? I’m sorry, I really didn’ wanna upset you, please stop crying I can’t--”

“It’s fine, it’s fine, really, Doctor, I just- I think I tried every possible combination of buttons an’ levers at some point and it never worked. It were just disappointment after disappointment when all I wanted were to go find you, and I guess I’m just happy that despite not needing to fly her anymore there’s still a chance to see whether it were just bad luck or I’m… just not capable of doing it.”

“Oh, Yaz, don’t worry, you’ll be an expert pilot in a few ticks. You’re learning from the best, after all.”

“Being the only one doesn’t make you necessarily the best.”

“Oi! Take that sarcastic eyebrow down or I’ll take me offer right back. The cheek!”

“Aye, aye, Miss! ...Oh my God, did you just _blush_ at that?!”

“Eyes on the lever over here!”

____

“There she is, woman of the hour! So, how’re ya feelin, first unsupervised trip an’ all?”

“Well, I think I got space down, but time is another kettle of fish.”

“What’s got time to do with fish, I don- what’re you laughing at me for now?”

“It’s just an expression, Doctor.”

“Oh. _Oh_! We should get fish and chips for dinner, it’s been ages! Well, for me at least, they didn’t have anything close to it in prison.”

“Doctor… you never said, um.”

“Gotta be more specific, Yaz, there’s lotta stuff I never said.”

“Yeah, don’t get me started on _that_. But what I’m trying to ask is… how long were you in there anyway?”

“Eh, don’t really know, they tried playin’ with me sense of time a bit. Doesn’t matter anyway--”

“It does matter, to me-- oh, ‘m so sorry, shouldn’t have grabbed you like that. I know y’don’t like all that… touching.”

“No, ya good, I think…”

“What are you doi--”

“Hold my hand again, will ya?”

“Um, okay.”

“Interesting… I seem to like that kinda contact now. Probably a consequence of being deprived of contact for so long, totally changes how you feel about things.”

“Yeah, probably.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to do some dialogue-only stuff and now that I'm doing it I'm realising it's even more difficult than I previously thought

“How does a trip to the Chiming Fields of Klamidor sound?”

“I’m definitely intrigued. Just gimme the coordinates and we’ll be good to go in a sec... God, I don’t think I’ll get ever used to saying that.”

“Um, well, you see the thing is…”

“What? Spit it out, Doctor.”

“We have to take _my_ TARDIS.”

“Why? Got problems with my piloting all of a sudden?”

“No, definitely not, you’re an amazing pilot - I definitely taught you well, if I may say so myself! It’s just that the TARDIS is getting increasingly jealous with me spending so much time in yours at the mo’, y’know.”

“So y’need to smooth things out with the missus, eh?”

“Yeah, y’could say that. Don’ wanna risk her throwing a fit the next time I _really_ need to get somewhere at a certain time.”

“Aw, I get it. Lemme just grab my bag and then we can head over. It’s been a long time since I had a rough landing anyway, I was kinda starting to miss it.”

“Are you insulting me or the TARDIS? Cos if you start talking ‘bout her like that y’can very well stay here!”

“Don’ worry, I were definitely insulting _you_.”

“Oi!”

_______

“How were that for a smooth landing, eh?”

“Gotta admit, I’m impressed.”

“Why do I ‘ave the feeling that this student-teacher-relationship has somehow flipped around all of a sudden? I don’ like that, _I_ taught _you_ , you shouldn’t be proud of me.”

“Doctor, by all means, you thrive on people praising you.”

“I- what- no, no, I don’t, what makes you even think that?”

“I’ve travelled with you long enough to notice how your head blows up to twice its size as soon as someone compliments you. Or do ya wanna talk about how y’got all flustered two days ago when I told you you did a good job on those pancakes instead?”

“I didn’t get _flustered_ , I- I were merely taken by surprise is all!”

“If you say so…”

“Yes, I say so! And now be so kind as to follow me so I can say ‘Welcome to the beauty of the Chiming Fiel- oh.”

“Well, that doesn’t seem very chiming to me. Or field-y, for that matter.”

“Not really, no.”

“This isn’t Klamidor, is it?”

“I’m ninety-nine percent sure it isn’t.”

“She’s _really_ pissed.”

“Here I’m ninety-nine point nine percent sure.”

“Make it one hundred.”

“Yeah.”

_____

“I’m really glad the TARDIS finally had mercy on us.”

“Despite it taking fourteen attempts and one government overthrowing revolution?”

“Especially because of that revolution. Those dickheads had it comin’ for them.”

“Yasmin Khan! You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“I ain’t kissin’ nobody with that mouth. An’ this isn’t the first time you heard me swear anyway, so shove it. Now, why’re you looking at me like that, what did I say?”

“Nothing, you’re absolutely right.”

“With what?”

“Everything.”

“Everything? Please say that again, I need to record it for the next time you don’ wanna listen to me.”

“Oh, stop gloating or I’ll take it back. I didn’t bring you here for that.”

“What did you bring me here for then?”

“Well, this, for example.”

“Wow, what a sunset. It’s beautiful.”

“It truly is.”

“You aren’t even looking!”

“I am!”

“No, you weren’t! I could see you starin’ at me out of the corner of my ey-- Are you blushing?”

“Nah, I don’t blush, me, that must be the light playin’ tricks on my skin. Pale as a sheet, me, totally reflecting the sunset here.”

“Hm. You sure?”

“Yep, absolute-- No, Yaz- no, sto- stop poking my cheek, will ya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are just so _dumb_ I love them
> 
> do you love them too? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we all knew they'd get rid of that TARDIS, but I refuse to accept that and will have them travelling with two cos this is the base line for a lot of amusing stuff that'll happen some way down the line
> 
> this is my little pet project and Chibbs can beat me with his attempt at canon as much as he likes I will cling to it with a vice-like grip

“I know you’re still sad about the boys leaving - and that’s alright, no need to hide it from me.”

“I just- I guess I just don’ want you feel like you’re not enough, y’know.”

“Well,  _ am _ I enough?”

“What? Of course you are, Yaz! Why--”

“Then don’ worry about it too much.”

“Oh. Um. Okay.”

“It’s not easy to let go of people you’ve spent so much time and been through so much with, it takes some time, that’s perfectly normal.”

“Preaching to the choir there.”

“Guess so…”

“Mhm.”

“Does it ever get easier? Letting go, I mean.”

“No. Sometimes it actually feels like it’s getting harder.”

“How come?”

“I don’t know. I just know that letting you go one day will be so much harder.”

“Glad to hear you owning up to me being your favourite. Ryan’ll be pleased to finally have a confirmation.”

“I never- I don-  _ Yaz _ , are you pulling my leg again?”

“Nah, but I were definitely teasing you. Air were gettin’ a bit too stuffy, dontcha think?”

“Yeah. Also, your phone’s buzzing.”

“Speaking of the devil. Ryan sent one of those bloody stupid memes again, really makes me wonder again why I even miss him.”

_____

“I think I finally got the knack of time navigation. Wanna come along for a ride?”

“Temporal trip with Yaz? Gonna be amazing!”

“Doctor, please, don’t jinx it with all that premature praise. If my TARDIS is anything like yours she’ll pull off something just to spite me.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but your TARDIS barely has half the character and personality of mine.”

“Oh, I’m taking this exactly the right way, don’t worry. And don’t think I’m not glad for it.”

“You’re insulting her again.”

“I never insulted her and I never will, what I’m trying to say is that your ship isn’t suitable for a beginner pilot like me.”

“... okay, yeah, that’s true.”

“Considering you’re ancient and still can’t manage to fly her flawlessly, it might be she isn’t suited for professionals either.”

“Aw, you called me a pro.”

“That’s  _ not _ what you should’ve taken away from that.”

“You paid me an actual compliment.”

“Smug isn’t a good look on you. Forget I ever said anything.”

“No take-backsies! A compliment from Yaz! Love compliments from Yaz!”

“ _ Oh! _ Doctor, before I forget: Regarding the trip, what’s your  _ least  _ favourite time period in all of human history?”

_____

“Yasmin Khan, I can’t believe you’d do that to me.”

“I asked you for your least favourite time period and you answered right off the bat. What did you think I’d do with that information?”

“I were rather hoping you’d choose  _ anywhere but _ this.”

“Oh Doctor, you’re adorably naive sometimes.”

“How did y’know I were telling the truth anyway?”

“Cos I knew you weren’t lying.”

“Nah, you’re bluffing. I’m an expert liar.”

“That you are, but I’m also a trained police officer. Cut me some slack here.”

“I refuse to believe that’s all it takes.”

“It’s not just that. Don’ you think I’ve spent enough time around you and looking at your face to notice your little tells?”

“I don’t have any tells.”

“Of course you do, everybody’s got ‘em.”

“Well then, what are they?”

“As if I’d tell you now.”

“Okay, you made your point, can we go back now? A+ piloting, I’d leave you a positive Yelp review if I could.”

“Sure, hop on.”

“So…”

“I know I’ll regret this, but… yes?”

“So, you’ve been looking at my face a lot?”

“Shut up.”

“Any particular reason other than trying to read me like a book?”

“Wha- No. Definitely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've recovered enough from the special to leave me some feedback, I'm definitely hungry for it :D


	4. Chapter 4

“Doctor, honestly, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting even weirder than usual the past days.”

“Wrong? Nah, nothing’s wrong with me. I’m right as rain, absolutely fine, finer than fine if y’ask me.”

“Don’t give me that deflection nonsense, I know you better than that by now.”

“Okay, _fine._ ”

“I’m all ears.”

“So, I kinda went into your TARDIS two nights ago when y’were sleeping.”

“What for?”

“Um, I needed some sugar for my tea an’ I was out, so I thought I’d just quickly nip over and borrow some.”

“Shouldn’t you know by now that I refuse to support your addiction and thus don’t have any on board? Also, what did y’do this time that the TARDIS didn’t just procure some out of thin air as she usually does?”

“Well, y’see--”

“Okay, stop right there, it’s probably better if I don’t know. Just… just cut to the chase, please.”

“ _Fine._ So, I tried to find the kitchen bu’ apparently your ship decided to move the rooms around a bit and I suddenly stumbled into an archived control room.”

“I feel like I already know what you saw.”

“Yaz, what- what did you _do_ there?”

____

“So… come here often?”

“Doctor, I swear to God, you’re lucky we’re tied up or I’d smack you.”

“Aw, Yaz, c’mon, this is nothing we’re not used to dealin’ with. We’ll be out here in a tick. Just need to wait until that one guard comes back. The one that called me your girlfriend, not the other one.”

“Guess so.”

“Yaz?”

“Hm?”

“Why did he call me your girlfriend?”

“I don’t have the faintest.”

“Huh. Feels like this keeps happening more an’ more lately.”

“Can’t say I’ve noticed.”

“So, um. Since we can do nothing but wait right now… should we finish that conversation?”

“Never thought you’d actively pursue an uncomfortable topic like that.”

“I’m not uncomfortable! Well, apart from my butt right now, but- are _you_ uncomfortable?”

“Very. So I’d actually prefer if you’d just drop it.”

“I totally get that, I do! It’s just… it worries me, Yaz. All those notes, I- I guess I didn’t really get how much you actually tried to fly the TARDIS.”

“It never was about flying it. It was about finding you.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“For what, I wasn’t successful in the slightest.”

“You were successful in believing yourself- in giving me something to return to. That’s what matters to me.”

____

“I feel like I still got some of that weird slime on me somewhere. Maybe between me shoulderblades, it’s been itching there for a while now an’ I just- _argh!_ I just can’t reach.”

“If this is your way of asking me to get the hands I just spent ten minutes on scrubbing clean dirty again, you better try your luck with someone else.”

“But there’s no one here but you!”

“A blessing and a curse.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing. Just sit your bum down so we can start the film. If you still got that itch afterwards I’ll check. Promise.”

“Thanks, Yaz, you’re the best.”

“I’d like to think so. Also-- Um, Doctor, what’re you doing?”

“Trying to find- to find a good position for watching. Bu’ no matter how I sit it just feels wrong.”

“The way your eyes are almost drooping you won’t make it too far anyway. C’mon, lie down. Just- yep, just like that. Comfy?”

“Yep! Didn’t expect your thighs to be so soft- this is brilliant!”

“Glad you think so.”

“I still don’t understand why that guard called me your girlfriend.”

“Yeah. Beats me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have I already pointed out how dumb they are?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't go to a job interview bc we got 30 cm of snow and all public transport has been suspended... so have some drabbles instead

“Your Mum was giving me the side eye the whole time.”

“Be glad it was only that, I were expecting the third degree to happen any second.”

“Why, did I do something?”

“Not more than usually.”

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean now?”

“Nothing. She just has a lot of questions, I guess.”

“I love answering questions, me!”

“Wouldn’t have thought considering how often you deflect.”

“That were a low blow, y’know I’m working on it.”

“I know, ‘m sorry. Still a bit on edge from dinner I guess. And I jus’ think it’d be better if I took care of answering those specific set of questions me Mum has.”

“Why are they so specific?”

“You don’t only love answering questions, you love to ask them just as much. But what is new.”

“‘F course I do! How else’d I get to know all the cool stuff if I don’ ask? Also, it seems like _you_ don’t like answering them, so why not me?”

“Cos I don’t think you’d have an answer for how it can be that I locked myself away for almost a year and am back all smiley now that you’ve returned! Or do you, Doctor?”

“Oh. No.”

____

“What’re ya doing? ‘S something wrong with me hands?”

“I think I got some hand moisturiser in my TARDIS. It’s pretty good, maybe it’ll help.”

“Help what?”

“Your hands. I know you’re doing lots of repair work and stuff and it’s inevitable that you get callouses all over, but it’s a bit much right now.”

“What’s the problem with my callouses now? It’s a normal biological response to repeated friction or pressure, it’s a form of protection! And protection is a good thing, Yaz.”

“Sure thing, but it’s the opposite of protection for me when it feels like your fingers are tearing off my skin every time you grab my arm or…”

“Or what?”

“Orwhenyouscratchmyneckorbackorsomething.”

“Now that were so fast I could actually hear how the letters were glued to each other.”

“Oh, shove it.”

“Are you embarrassed about me giving you backrubs?”

“Of course not.”

“Then why’re you so- so squeamish all of a sudden?”

“I’m not!”

“But you are! You’re squirming in your seat an’ y’refuse to meet my eyes an’ if I see it correctly - which I do, got excellent eyesight! - there’s more blood rushing through your facial arteries than usual.

“‘M gonna get the moisturiser now.”

____

“I don’ need a plaster, this’ll heal over just fine in a tick, you’ll see.”

“Sure, but knowing you you’ll get up into all sorts of messes before that happens, and I’m not keen on finding out if Time Lords can get Earth tetanus or not.”

“Don’ worry, there’s no Earth sickness I can’t fend off with the blink of an eye, I’ll have you know!”

“Cos you’re so superior to us meagre humans?”

“No! It’s just that my biology is _different_ , it’s got nothing to do with being better or anything! Just look at you, Yaz! There’s nothing meagre about you! You’re funny and brilliant and kind and--”

“Doctor, stop it, you’re making me blush! I were just ruffling your feat- mhpf!”

“Oh stars, I- I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me!”

“...”

“Please don’t be mad, Yaz, I’m sorry! It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Promise to never kiss me again.”

“Um, I- what?”

“I- um. I’d like you to kiss me again. If- if that’s okay with you.”

“Yasmin Khan, there’s nothing that could be more okay with me, in fact, there probab--”

“Doctor.”

“Oh, right now? Already on it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one plus 2 more "chapters" to go, then we're done here... i'm getting sentimental already

“What d’ya reckon how long it’ll take your TARDIS to warm up to me.”

“What d’you mean?”

“Didn’t you notice how proper mean she is?”

“Um. No?”

“There isn’t a single custard cream in your kitchen! Or any other room!”

“Well, should there be?”

“Of course! I’m spending so much time in here, there should be biscuits of all sorts, not just custard creams.”

“Y’ever thought about that since it’s _my_ TARDIS she doesn’t feel compelled to reply to your whims but rather mine?”

“Yaz! Are y’saying you don’t want me to have custard creams?!”

“Y’know, at first I didn’t particularly care for your addictions, but now? Now I have first hand knowledge of the mess you’re making of your bed and I will _not_ let my bed on here fall victim to the same battlefield of biscuit crumbs.”

“But _Yaaaaaaaaaaz_ , they make me happy!”

“At this moment in time I’d like to be the only thing that makes you happy in bed, if that’s quite alright with you.”

“Huh, what d’you- oh. _Oh._ So what you’re saying is basically the only eating I’m allowed to do in bed is eating you out?”

“You did _not_ just say that.”

___

“We shouldn’t park our TARDISes that close to each other anymore.”

“Why?”

“Got the nasty feeling that yours is being a bad influence.”

“What?!”

“Yes! How else are y’gonna explain _this_?”

“I don’ know what you’re talking about.”

“Doctor, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re hanging upside down from a tree cos the natives on this planet - that I definitely _didn’t_ enter the coordinates for! - think a skull full of blood is a delicacy!”

“So? For one that’s hardly the first time we’ve been in situations like this and for two maybe you _did_ enter the wrong data.”

“I did not! As opposed to _someone_ else on this branch I always triple check!”

“Then maybe your piloting skills in general are declining.”

“So _you’re_ the bad influence now in this scenario, alright. I can work with that just as well.”

“Why me now?!”

“Cos the only way that I _could’ve_ typed in the wrong coordinates is that you distracted me by pushing yourself up all the way against me while I were trying to pilot.”

“... So what do ya reckon is a safe enough distance between them? Fifteen metres, maybe fifty to be absolutely sure?”

____

“This is absolutely unfortunate, but don’ worry, Yaz, I’ll keep you warm.”

“You’re running colder than me, how can you keep me warm?”

“It doesn’t matter how hot I’m running compared to you but compared to the outside.”

“Yeah, okay, makes sense. Just hurry up and get over here then before I turn into an icicle.. wha- wait, why’re you taking your clothes off?”

“Don’t they teach you how important skin on skin contact is when y’try to warm someone up?”

“No- I mean, yes, but- that’s for extreme situations, like in snow and ice, not for when the heating is stuck on the lowest setting.”

“Same difference.”

“I think the most sensible thing to do would be to just head over to my TARDIS, have you seen the fireplace yet?”

“No. And no.”

“Why’re you being so petulan- wait, are y’trying to use this as an excuse to feel me up?”

“I’m absolutely not! I’m just caring for your wellbeing! Maybe you’ll freeze up and lose a toe on the long way over, can’t have that!”

“Oh, c’mo- _Ah!_ Fuck, your hands are cold! That’s it, I’m heading over, you can go fix the heating with your icicle hands!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the headcanon that the Doctor is all hands off until she isn't anymore and then she has to touch Yaz every ten minutes or she whithers and dies

**Author's Note:**

> if y'wanna prompt something, just leave it in the comments!
> 
> apart from that a little known fact about me: any kind of (nice) comment makes me wiggle in my seat :D


End file.
